Utilizador Discussão:Luizim
não to nervoso não.. desculpa se dei a entender isso.. só disse que a tradução estava bem confusa.. não precisa traduzir ao pé da letra.. traduz o conteúdo e escreve o que vc entendeu.. flw 12:04, 29 August 2006 (PDT) ::como q é teu msn??? luizim@luizim.net?? 12:31, 29 August 2006 (PDT) só pra mostrar minha assinatura xique... rs pode deletar se quiser. abraços. -- 21:02, 7 September 2006 (PDT) Obrigado! Obrigado pela confiança! Que legal! Espero ajudar o máximo possível. Ainda tenho dúvidas (claro), mas vou me habituando ao sistema... Grande abraço, Ariel Achei!!!! agora é ctg entra ai: http://pt.lostpedia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Monobook.js da uma olhada nessa função NavigationBar.. é isso ai que agente queria.. só não to com saco pra descobrir como puxar essa função.. e como eu sei q vc manja!! é com vc!! flw 07:29, 21 September 2006 (PDT) Trabalho Cara, tive uma conversa com o Felipe e entramos em um consenso. Nossas páginas de personagens estão bem desatualizadas de acordo que cada episódio vai ao ar. Então montamos uma tabela, aonde cada um de nós, sysops, ficariam responsáveis pela atualização de certas páginas, para que ficassemos sempre atualizados. Também concordamos em usar o método da lostpedia americana, aonde as páginas dos personagens não são mais em tópicos e sim em textos, então faríamos uma mudança total nos personagens e daí cada um iria atualizando os seus artigos responsáveis. Não estamos tentando imitar a americana, mas lá eles também tem esse tipo de organização, aonde cada sysop fica responsável por tantos arquivos e funciona mt bem. Então estarei enviando ainda hoje para vocês a tabela das atualizações, pro e-mail de vocês, por favor, vejam, leiam e avisem se concordam ou não. Vlw, abraço. -- Tentei adicionar tudo que consegui sobre a tenda de meditação de Further Instructions sem sucesso.... Dê uma olhada que legal. Espero que ajude no verbete.... TEMASCAL A Ceremonia do Temascal, Temazkatl, utiliza todos os poderes elementais que há no universo: a terra e as coisas que crescem nela; a água, o ar e o fogo. O Temascal é a origem da criação, o coração onde ocorre a alquimia, a magia, a combinação das forças dos quatro elementos: o sol, o vento, a terra e a água; é a matriz geradora da vida, é o ventre da nossa mãe que nos deu a vida, é o ventre de nossa Mãe Terra onde se gera uma nova vida. Temazkaltozi (mulher), é a nossa primeira avó recebendo o Ometeotl (homem), recebendo a energia fecundadora dual feminina e masculina para gerar dentro de seu ventre uma nova vida. É o ponto de cruzamento entre o conhecido e o desconhecido, onde mora o Intento, o Grande Espírito permanente e estável, a totalidade, a liberdade. O Temascal Guerreiro (que pratica a guerra contra nos mesmos, não contra os outros), é o que praticamos em nossa linhagem, é redondo como "el Tezitl" (umbigo do fogo) ao centro. Todos entramos por uma abertura muito pequena e baixa (nos obrigando a entrar de "gatinhas") localizada ao leste (por onde vem o Sol); a entrada é nossa "vagina cósmica". Chegamos junto com a luz ao ventre escuro e gerador da vida que se encontra sempre ao poente, a zihuatlampa, o lugar das mulheres. Ai entra na Temascal, um por um dos participantes inclinando a frente da terra intentando com a força de Ometeotl, reunindo novamente as forças masculina e feminina de nossos pais que nos deram a vida. Cada um dos participantes se senta em frente ao Tezitl, disposto a iniciar um novo processo de gestação. O Tezitl é onde se colocarão as pedras vermelhas vivas, aquecidas do lado de fora em frente ao Temascal. Geralmente se esquentam 52 pedras (um ciclo no calendário Maya e Tolteca) e se realizam quatro rodadas com 13 pedras cada uma. Isto é, e não é importante; sem dúvida é um gancho para trabalhar a totalidade de nossa atenção; pois nos obriga a seguir com nossa atenção o caminho do sol pelas quatro direções do universo que é realizado em 52 anos (13 anos em cada direção) com respeito a uma estrela-guia que se encontra na costelação de tauros chamada Aldebaran, estrela que permite fechar o ciclo da rotação e movimento da terra, o movimento de Vênus e das estrelas polares do sul (o Cruzeiro do Sul). Em todo nosso aprendizado, nos viajamos junto e ao lado do Sol. Ingressadas as primeiras treze pedras avermelhadas pelo fogo, o ancião, pede água e se fecha completamente o Temascal, que geralmente se realiza nas montanhas, no crepúsculo e em lugares onde se encontra uma grande concentração de energia. Começamos saudando as quatro direções de poder; o ancião derrama a água previamente preparada com plantas medicinais sobre as pedras e começa o trabalho. É uma loucura. O fogo como elemento renovador, INRI (ignate nature renovate integrate, o fogo renova a natureza integramente) representa o poder catártico que dá vida a todas as coisas; simbolizando o centro do universo onde se gera a criação. Com sua força queimamos nosso ser vil, nossos medos, empunhamos lanças para lutar contra nós mesmos, com nossos próprios pensamentos, sentimentos e ações; o fogo úmido não nos queima a pele, porém queima a nossa mente até seu limite. Atacada nossa mente, muitos choram, gritam, assustam-se, alguns desmaiam na primeira vez que participa do Temascal; com o passar do tempo e às vezes desde a primeira oportunidade alcançam a visão, nosso primeiro encontro com nós mesmos, com o desconhecido e também com conhecido que estava esquecido e guardado em nosso ser, construindo bloqueios que são o pão de cada dia dos psiquiatras e terapeutas. Esta é uma prática xamânica das mais antigas em todas as culturas pré-colombianas da América, Europa do norte e Rússia. Na América, a conquista obrigou a reduzir esta prática de cura, e em algumas regiões só era permitida para aquecer o corpo das mulheres após o parto. Espero que eu possa ter dado uma idéia geral do que é a Cerimônia do Temascal, que não é a única de nossos povos ancestrais. Hoje em dia existem temascais comerciais usados pelas cadeias internacionais de Spas que obviamente omitem o rito e o simbolismo, sendo dedicados somente para relaxamento, esfoliação, para obter pele de criança, perda de peso, e para curar o stress; porém para nós o mágico é que é efetivo, pois atualmente nossa sociedade esqueceu o intento básico, que é obter a energia do fogo numa encruzilhada e protegidos dentro de um ventre. http://www.xamanismo.com/jaguar/universo_10.asp © Copyright 2001 - Lobo do Cerrado. Powered by Seu Sysop foi retirado Luizim, a tempos que você não colabora com a LP e isso vem acontecendo desde o ano passado. Não precisamos estar aqui todos os dias, 24h, mas pelo menos algumas alterações e edições devem ser feitas. Não é um trabalho e você não ganha por estar aqui. Mas para nós, Lost é um lazer, uma coisa boa de se trabalhar, e infelizmente, nós toleramos tempo o bastante. Mas infelizmente não dá mais. Quem sabe se você voltar a cooperar, possamos repensar nesse assunto. Muito Obrigado, -- 10:33, 4 Maio 2007 (PDT)